


I missed you [NSFW]

by TriassicParker



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, First Person, M/M, POV First Person, Porn, Straw Hat Pirates, Testosterone, Top Roronoa Zoro, Trans Male Character, Trans Monkey D. Luffy, luzo - Freeform, testosterone shot, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriassicParker/pseuds/TriassicParker
Summary: Luffy is feeling that testosterone horniness, and is really missing his swordsman's company.





	I missed you [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Luffy is trans and Zoro tops. Do not read if you are transphobic or are just going to comment about how you don't ship ZoLu.  
> Warning: this may cause dysphoria for trans masculine people.

"Zorooo!" I cried out, flinging myself down onto my swordsman from the crows nest.  
"Oi." Is all he said, expertedly catching me.  
I nuzzled into his chest, smoothing myself between his huge pecs. "Chopper gave me my shot last week and-"  
"Luffy I can't hear you, you're just vibrating."  
"I miss you." I said, looking up at his face. His face split open in the soft smile he reserved only for the crew, only for me.  
He carried me into the men's quarters, quiet as it usually is this time of day. Usopp and Franky would be in their workshops, Chopper in his office, and Sanji in the galley. Brook had taken over my watch in the crows nest. We'd be perfectly alone.  
Our clothes swiftly didsapeared, and I found myself lying on my back.  
"Zoro.."  
"Luffy."  
Zoro planted soft kisses down my torso, expertedly avoiding places of dysphoria, flowers of heat and arousel blooming from his touch.  
"What do you need?" He asked softly, I looked down at him, eyes glazed over in ecstacy.  
Zoro softly began to massage my t-cock, pulling the foreskin back to reveal my clitoris over and over. He was so gentle it was driving me crazy. Zoro's tongue slipped out and began gliding across the tip of my cock; I flinched forward and let out a quiet moan. He was so gentle, almost too gentle. I wanted more.  
I needed some form of control to not lose myself, I reached out my hands and pushed it through his greasy green hair. I tried to gently caress his ears, but my hands were shaky and I felt so rough. Warm breath flowed from his mouth as he laughed at my squirming.  
His other hand began to caress my fluffy tummy, the hairs rising with each touch as if my whole body wanted to be connected to him.  
Zoro sat up for a moment, wiping his wet mouth on the back of his arm.  
I couldn't handle being still anymore and jumped up into Zoro's arms pressing firm kisses over his face and neck. He let me slip, and I nuzzled into his chest, his soft yet firm breasts providing excellent pillows. I slipped lower, my ass brushing Zoro's upright dick. I began grinding myself against his strong abdomen.  
"Zorooo.." I whined and leaned back to lay on my back.  
Zoro dribbled lube over my pussy and ass, rubbing over each area with careful fingers to ensure it was slick and ready. He slipped a condom over his cock, carefully rubbing in more lube over it.  
Again he repeated, "what do you need?" In his low baratone voice. I flushed red, and poorly explained how I wanted to be fucked. The foreplay felt as if it had lasted eons and I just wanted to be destroyed. Only my pride kept me from begging for his wet, hard cock.  
He began by pressing the tip of his erect penis to my well-loosened asshole, we were both so lubed up it almost slipped in. We both let out a breath and smiled.  
I felt so blissful that if it weren't for the raw sexual energy flowering in my abdomen I thought I'd fall asleep.  
His left hand left his cock for the moment and returned to my hard t-dick and cunt, Zoro softly massaged both until I was groaning and lifting my hips, physically pleading to be penetrated. Stop being so gentle, I almost screamed.  
But he finally came through.  
Two coarse fingers slid into my wet boy-pussy, and my voice let out again. Zoro's thumb began to rub my clit again, and I thought I was in heaven, or at least high up on a sky-island. The two fingers began to dance inside me, rubbing and scraping my walls and it felt so fucking good. I felt my eyes close.  
I heard a low chuckle just before a hard, beautiful cock slipped into my ass, and bottomed out. I felt I would cum just from the first penetration, but I was resilient and withheld my orgasm. For now.  
He started to thrust, and I could feel the warmth spread through both of us. With his unoccupied hand he found my right hand and held it, squeezing. I could feel every tiny callouse and scar. He was panting hard.  
My mind was swimming and flowers blossomed in my heart and throat, with warmth spreading even more through my abdomen. He felt so fucking good.  
I couldn't think straight. Not that this was very straight to begin with. But I knew I was smiling.  
Zoro's movements began to become erratic, and between the sweat on his brow and the vocal pants escaping his marled chest, I could tell he was getting close to orgasm.  
I took initiative and pulled his left arm away from my drenched pussy. He obeyed as if on autopilot, I pulled him forward. His hard thrusts mixed with the sweat from our abdomens, rummery and scarred, made the most satisfying wet smacking sound. It made my head spin.  
I kissed Zoro'z mouth, the light peach fuzz and hair on my face scraped his clean shaven face, I kissed him earnestly, noisily, passionately.  
Flower petals bloomed and exploded around us as he bottomed out again, and I felt the rough jolts of orgasm radiate through him. I finally let my willpower slip and came shortly after. When his cock slipped out of my ass, I moaned. Loudly. My heart was in my ears and I was slick with sweat, lube, and spit.  
I don't think I'd ever orgasmed so hard. We smiled at each other, and laughed. I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep, but he wouldn't let me.  
Zoro wrapped himself in a towel and picked me up in his strong arms. It wasn't far to the bathrooms.  
-  
He dumped me in the warm bath, and I woke up with a start, before losing my energy from the water.  
"Zoro I'm drowning!” I tried to yell, but I was too mellowed out. Too well fucked.  
Zoro climbed into the bath behind me and began wiping me down with soap, somehow even more gentle than he was earlier.  
"I missed you, Zoro." I whispered. He didn't reply, and I wondered if he hadn't heard me.  
Cleaned to his satisfaction, he rolled me out of the bath and wrapped me tightly in a towel to dry. I still felt so sleepy. The towel felt as soft as grass... Or moss...  
I was lifted again, cradled close to his chest. I could hear Zoro's strong heart beating. Thump.. thump.. bump.. bump.  
I was layed into a bunk bed and pulled closer to the warmth of Zoro. My breathing slowed as I started to fall asleep, preparing for dreams of adventures with my crew.  
"I missed you too, Captain." Zoro whispered, softly pecking the top of my head.  
He wasn't so cold after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, don't comment if you are just going to say you don't ship ZoLu, don't see Luffy as trans etc.


End file.
